An operator has been required to be extremely attentive in mooring a vessel at the pier or laying vessels aboard so as not to damage the vessel(s).
When two vessels such as oil tankers are laid aboard for loading cargos on the sea with well-known operations such as STS (Ship-To-Ship) or FPSO (Floating Production Storage and Offloading), the two vessels need to be moored alongside in close proximity to each other. An advanced design of the fenders installed between the vessels and the operators' experienced steering technique are essential to that operation.
As the similar technologies, apparatus for assisting vessel steering disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication 2005-212693, system for assisting vessel steering disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication 2006-162292, apparatus for assisting safety management of vessel disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication 5-233999, monitoring system disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication 2005-208011, apparatus for assisting vessels in departing/landing bridge disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication 2003-276677, a monitoring method disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication 2002-162467, and mobile monitoring system disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication 9-35200 are known.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication 2005-212693    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication 2006-162292    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Publication 5-233999    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Publication 2005-208011    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Publication 2003-276677    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Publication 2002-162467    Patent Document 7: Japanese Patent Publication 9-35200